This invention relates to data storage devices using sector servo wherein data and servo information appear in parallel tracks composed of sectors and more particularly to a seek control system for moving the transducer assembly from one track location to another track location.
The invention utilizes a servo system that possesses a wide capture area and particularly a wide linear capture area. Such a system having a 4 track capture area with a three track linear region is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,747 and briefly described herein. In a sector servo system servo information appears briefly once per sector separated by much longer data sector protions. Thus, in contrast to dedicated servo systems wherein servo data is almost continuous, a sector servo system has servo information available on a relatively infrequent basis and must also be tolerant of missing sectors when servo information is missed or not accurately read in whole or in part.